the_game_mastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to the Video Game Universe!
'''Welcome to the Video Game Universe! '''is the first episode of The Game Masters. Plot The episode starts off with the Master Video Gamers coming home from high school and their dads, the Soaring Eagles coming home from work. Arnold begins to notice that his PlayStation 3 is acting weird, the light on it was flashing but before he and his dad Richard could react, they were sucked in alongside with their friends. After being warped into another world they found themselves in a palace where they met a woman named Princess Pixel who happens to be the ruler of The Video Game Universe. They began to introduce themselves to the princess and her twelve friends called The Lixels who were supposed to have a game of their own but it never had the chance. Pixel begins to tell them that she brought them here because they are talented video game players from The Real World and she wants them to fix bad video games which are infected by an evil anthropomorphic cyborg cockroach called The Virus. The Master Video Gamers and the Soaring Eagles agreed to help the princess. She tells them that in order to fix the bad video games, they need to collect VG Power Orbs to restore the games and make them good before the video game villains use these for their evil purposes. But all of the sudden the Power Palace was under attack by Bugs and Glitches, who happened to be servants and minions of The Virus. After setting off to attack the Bugs and Glitches, Princess Pixel uses her Lixel Watch to turn the Lixels into fierce fighters. The Virus begins to show himself in front of everyone where he threatens them to delete them permanently, but the Soaring Eagles and the Master Video Gamers attacked him as a warning to stay away but before the Lixels could attack the Virus, he and his minions disappear in puff of smoke indicating that he will return. Princess Pixel tells the Master Video Gamers and the Soaring Eagles that the Virus will not stop until all of the video games are infected with bugs and glitches, before she sends them back to New York City, she tells them that she will need help when the light on their console will start blinking and to enter the Video Game Universe they need to put in the code (which is left+left+right+right+up+down+up down+y, triangle or c+x, square or z+select, back or minus) to get in. After using the Telewarper to head back into the real world where Lizzy and Janet were relieved that Arnold and Richard are back. And so their adventure begins... Trivia * This marks the start of the adventures in the Video Game Universe. * Princess Pixel was the daughter of King Bit and Queen Graphic. * The Virus was originally an ordinary cockroach from the 1980's until he fell into a vat of toxic waste. * Both of Pixel's parents were deleted by the Virus when he had arrived in The Video Game Universe. * It takes place after the events of Playstation All-Stars: The Movie which explains why Arnold and his friends had weapons which they got out of Playnet. * Each of the Soaring Eagles have light guns and bazookas from Playnet, in which these weapons are from. * Princess Pixel first met the Lixels after her parents died from The Virus and they vowed to aid her. Category:Episodes